All in the Family
by half-human
Summary: TNGGrey’s Anatomy crossoverBeverly receives a mysterious message. What will she do when the truth about her bloodline is revealed and she learns that her family is in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Title: All in the Family

Author: Half-Human

Summary: Beverly receives a mysterious message. What will she do when the truth about her blood-line is revealed and she learns that her family is in danger? TNG/Grey's Anatomy crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. I don't own TNG or Grey's Anatomy. Lovely shows though!

A/N: Ok, so, I have a ton of other fics to update, but, as always I was distracted and decided to write some scifi for a change. Non-scifi fans shouldn't read this b/c it includes a lot of trek things that aren't explicitely explained. Same goes for non-Grey's fans. ( I promise to update Yesterday's Visitor soon! And the other ones…;p ) This is a bizarre fic and I wouldn't have posted if it weren't for Tayababy's posting of her own trek/grey's crossover. So, thanks Tayababy! And thanks for beta-ing and the title suggestion. Kk, enjoy the strangeness!

-8-8-8-

She sat in her office, busily writing her report for Starfleet Medical. It had been almost six months since her departure from the Enterprise and she had decided that her expertise was best suited for working back in San Francisco.

Life had dulled down. After years of battling mysterious diseases, discovering groundbreaking vaccines, and treating mind-boggling injuries, Doctor Beverly Crusher had resorted to indulging in the long-term research of viral diseases within the safe walls of Starfleet's medical sector.

It had been a strange transition. She was used to being on call whenever a crewmember was injured, but now her schedule was quite routine, routine to the point that it unsettled her. Her parenting years were long gone as well. Wesley had left long ago, and although she knew she was nearing her senior years, she hated to admit it. She was growing old, she was alone, and she did not like it one bit.

_Beep Beep_

Beverly was shaken out of her depressing reverie. She had a received a message. "Hmm, not an imaging transmission…" she noted curiously.

Beverly maneuvered her console in front of her noted the strange encryption protocol the message utilized to reach her. Punching in certain combinations to access the message, she was at a complete loss. She could not open the message. Her interest peaked; she began to run a very elementary scan of the transmission.

"What do we have here?" she asked, pensively analyzing the results of the scan. The message had a strange signature, a signature unfamiliar to her. She began a cross-reference-scan with Starfleet's signature-records, when suddenly the screen on her console went blank.

The dark screen changed and displayed a message.

_You won't stop, will you? _

Beverly suddenly looked around her office. Was someone watching her?

_Don't worry. _

"Who are you?" Beverly asked out loud, about to tap her comm badge.

_Forgive the encrypted communication. We are here to warn you. You may be in danger. _

Beverly was suddenly wary. She reached for her comm badge.

_Please refrain from contacting any authorities. We need to meet you. _

"Need to meet me? Who the hell are you?"

_We cannot reveal much more over this console. Please trust us. _

Beverly shook her head, baffled that some stranger would think her naïve enough to agree to a meet.

_Please, Mom, it's imperative._

Beverly froze. "Mom…? Wesley! Wesley, is that you?" The day, the normally mundane day, had suddenly become quite strange.

-8-8-8-

"Honey!" Beverly ran to her son under the cover of the cloudy San Francisco night.

Beverly, after an hour of convincing, agreed to meet with the mysterious person writing her. She really didn't know why she trusted the messenger. She hadn't seen or talked to her son in months.

She knew from experience to be cautious at all times, but something pulled her away, something made her leave her mundane office work and cooperate with the mystery-messenger.

"Mom, I thought I'd never convince you," Wesley said, smiling and hugging his mother.

"Wesley, I miss you…but why? Why the encrypted message? How am I in danger?" Wesley's face grew hard.

"Mom, there are things that…I feel you know but have never addressed; certain things about who you are and what you hold."

"Wes?" she asked again.Wesley walked further into the alley the two had agreed to meet in. He didn't want to meet in such a sketchy location, but he needed to be safe.

"Mom, you…you are not normal. I mean…you hold within you something powerful, something unique and…"

"Wesley, just tell me."

"Mom, do you think it was a coincidence that I was chosen to rise to another plane of existence? Don't you think it strange that all members of our entire family, well, your entire family line were talented physicians, unbelievably gifted physicians?" Beverly frowned and looked to the ground.

"Wesley, our family? Yes, we were all healers, but nothing special."

"Yes special Mom! You, me, we carry a certain gene. It's a gene that for some reason allows for a higher development of human...abilities. We have known about this for some time, but we didn't believe that it was of interest to others, that it could be used to do harm."

"Wesley, what are you talking about?"

"I was told of the genetic makeup. I was told that it was partly why I excelled in my studies and that it was valued. Mom, you have the gene, but it remains dormant within you. It is only expressed in every other generation of our family line."

"Ok Wesley, this is a lot to take in, but why, why am I in danger?"

"Its…valued, and it was believed that no one knew, but think of it Mom. I excelled in information technology, ships specs, and gadgets of all sorts. You, you excelled in the medical field, but imagine Mom, if I were taken when I was little and taught to kill instead of heal? What if I excelled in weaponry development instead of …say, environmental maintenance?"

"It would mean a child capable of unspeakable horrors," Beverly answered, finally realizing her son's point.

Wesley nodded. "Who knows about us then and what do they want with us? I mean, surely they can't touch you, but what could they possibly want with me?"

"Mom…we are actually dealing with an ex-Federation officer. Human; Lieutenant Cameron Woods."

"But-"

"He was a geneticist," Wesley interrupted. "He was very much into conducting unorthodox experiments. He …also was labeled a genius. He won several undergrad competitions at the Academy. He excelled in almost everything he pursued, but he went renegade during a deep space mission. Starfleet is keeping it quiet. He left the ship, left it invalid, unable to track and retrieve him. Starfleet Intelligence had been tracking his work, we believe he left in a hurry, found out he was on a watch-list. We are dealing with a young, incredibly intelligent lieutenant. Evidence, all that we managed to retrieve revealed his entire plan. He knows about the gene, probably because he researched me."

"Why haven't I been contacted?"

"Mom…we, the Travelers, retrieved what the Federation recovered and well, made sure they _forgot _what they found. This is serious Mom, beyond Federation capabilities."

"Ok, sorry Wes, but how am I in danger? And how could I possibly aid this Lieutenant?"

"Mom," Wesley inhaled deeply, "We need you to go on a mission for us."

-8-8-8-

"Temporal jump! Wesley! What are you talking about?" Beverly was completely on edge. One day she's monitoring the slow development of viral symptoms within low-level species and the next she's being told that she must travel back in time and go on some absurd mission. She had been beamed up to an undisclosed location. She was standing with her son in what looked like a laboratory.

"Mom, the window of opportunity is very small here. Look, are you with us or not? You are our best candidate for this mission. If you must, you can choose at most two people to go with you but they must be low profile personnel. I can't go. What we are doing is strictly forbidden by the Temporal Prime Directive. I am already being eyed by certain people and the Travelers are only backing me up because of the seriousness of the situation." Beverly eyed the schematics in the panel in front of her.

"Why so far back Wes?"

"Evidence suggests that Woods will head back to this time. How? Why? Woods is nothing short of a genius, a genius with deadly intentions. He has somehow found the means to manipulate the time continuum. Our only conclusion suggests that he wants…he wants a child. Woods wants to somehow have control of the capabilities our genetic makeup allows for. That entails, according to what we've uncovered, having a child to call his own."

Beverly eyed his son with an expression of disbelief. She paced the small room and shook her head. Her head was spinning with questions. She put a hand on her chest and looked at her son.

"Yes Mom, we thought you were a prime target as well, given that you gave birth to me, but you are protected, and I think Woods went back and researched our family to the point where he found a member that was not protected." Beverly frowned. "Mom, we think he found a vulnerable woman from our family-line, a woman who he thinks he could reach."

"That's absurd!"

"I assure you, it's what we are dealing with." Crusher remained silent as she looked into her son's eyes.

"So Woods wants to seduce a woman, one of our ancestors, in order to have a child with her." Beverly said, visibly shaken at how twisted Woods' plans were.

"Correct." Beverly gave a sigh and walked up to the console with her possible destination displayed on it.

"Alright," she whispered, uncertain what she had to do exactly. "Alright Wes, I'll do it." Wesley smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Ok, so, who of our ancestors is being targeted?" Beverly asked stepping up to the console. Wesley pushed a couple of buttons and the screen was illuminated with the picture of a young redhead, wearing scrubs and lab coat. "She is _definitely_ family," Beverly commented as she noticed the woman's physical attributes.

"Meet Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery, expertise in obstetrics and gynecology, noted neonatal surgeon, specialist in maternal fetal medicine, famed for her medical genetics—"

"Ok, ok, I get it Wes. She…is definitely an ideal target. Why is she so vulnerable? Howard women, well, the women in our family are known to be rather feisty." Beverly smiled weakly. She had heard dozens of stories about the trials and tribulations the women in her family faced and admired each and every one of them.

"We don't know Mom, but you are going to find out, and you are going to stop Woods. Mom…_Doctor_ Beverly Crusher, are you sure you want to embark on this mission?"

As Beverly thought about the prospect of Woods abusing a woman and manipulating an innocent child, she couldn't help but think what would happen to her. What if Woods damaged the timeline, would she disappear, be permanently erased from existence?

She shook her head, trying to escape the many mind-blowing loop-holes of time travel. She knew what she had to do. Woods was not only after a potentially dangerous being, he was after her family.

"When do I depart?" she asked sternly. "I'm going to need Deanna Troi and possibly B-4," she said after several seconds of silence.

-8-8-8-

A/N: ok, first attempt at a bizarre crossover. Thanks to Tayababy for posting her Voyager/Grey's crossover! Woot woot. Reviews are welcomed--really :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All in the Family

Author: Half-Human

Summary: Beverly receives a mysterious message. What will she do when the truth about her blood-line is revealed and she learns that her family is in danger? TNG/Grey's Anatomy crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. I don't own TNG or Grey's Anatomy. Lovely shows though!

A/N: Ok, so SORRY for the long wait. Tayababy, I decided to just post it. This is a short chapter, I just wanted to post something for now. Please R/R--I'd really appreciate it :P

-8-8-8-

"So this is Seattle?" Deanna asked looking around and admiring the various buildings.

"Yes, and we somehow need to get in there," Crusher pointed toward a building, "and make contact with Doctor Montgomery," Beverly answered.

"Ok, so you must fill me in Beverly. I do like these clothes. What year did you say it was?"

"2007, and we have to find Montgomery and somehow prevent her from meeting with Woods." Beverly pulled at B-4. Although the android had effectively acquired all of Data's memories, he had made it a point to become an individual of his own. Beverly quickly looked him over and made sure that he looked "normal."

"Ideas anyone?" Beverly asked.

"According to records," B-4 began, "and to the current time, Dr. Montgomery is recently divorced. The said woman was once called Dr. Addison Shepherd and was married to the neurosurgeon Dr. Derek Shepherd for approximately 11.4634213-"

"That's enough," Beverly interrupted.

"Years," B-4 finished.

"A divorce," Deanna said, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "Beverly, a divorce, no matter what time it occurs in can be an overwhelming experience. Given that Montgomery was married for approximately 11 years, I'd say she might still be dealing with emotional problems."

"Making her vulnerable and susceptible to the advances of a young stranger."

"Precisely," Deanna responded.

-8-8-8-

Addison looked at her watch as she waited for the elevator to arrive. She had to head to the NICU and treat her newest preemie. Unfortunately, the infant had been born with severe cognitive impairments and a consult with a certain neurosurgeon was required. As she walked up to her home away from home she hesitated before entering. He was already there. Derek Shepherd was busy, reading the file on little Ashton Pierce.

"Morning," Addison began, when she finally managed to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Morning Addie, how are you today?" he said, smiling at her. She hated him being so happy. It ailed her to see him overly joyous when she was still in pain and still hurting in a manner that couldn't be healed with the intake of pills or excessive alcohol. She had been dealing with her pain and her needs with the occasional visit to Mark's hotel suite, but she knew there was nothing there. The sex was sex, nothing more.

"I'm fine," she lied, stepping toward the incubator to see how Pierce was holding up. "Ashton parents want to know when they can bring him home. How long do you think the tests will take?" she asked, watching the sleeping infant.

"Well, given the number of tests and how careful we have to be, I'd say he'll be home in—"

"Doctor Montgomery?" someone interrupted.

"Yes Karev?" she asked, looking at the other man who she recently developed a pseudo relationship with. Luckily it had ended right before it got serious.

"We just got a woman who's already experienced false labor twice. She's wants some advice and is considering a c-section. The other doctors are occupied at the moment and I didn't see your name on the board." Alex looked toward Addison and her ex. He hoped he hadn't interrupted anything. "I thought you'd be able to see her."

"Well, yes I'm available. I'll be there in a few minutes. Exam room three?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I'll start the paper work," Alex answered as he walked out the door. Addison's gaze remained on his retreating form as her thoughts wandered back to the kiss they shared and to the recent awkward moments between them. She cocked her head sideways, deep in thought as she realized how caught-between-men she really was.

"Addison, Addison!" Addison snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Derek. He looked concerned, but no more than usual.

"Sorry," she said, looking into his eyes, trying to convey to him that she was in deep. While other may cut their hair, change their wardrobe, buy a puppy, or sell their home, Addison dealt with divorce in a different manner. She sought comfort, albeit ephemeral physical comfort, but that's what she wanted. She knew very well that sleeping around wasn't the way to solve her problems, but hell-- she knew no other way to ease her longing. Derek nodded at her.

"Its fine," he answered, "So as for a date on Ashton's trip home, I'd say…"

-8-8-8-8-

"Beverly, are you sure this will work?" Deanna asked worriedly. She gently placed her hands over the protruding prosthetic belly Beverly had carefully attached against her abdomen using advanced derma-synthetic compounds. The two women were sitting in an examination room, awaiting their encounter with Addison Montgomery. Initially Beverly had no idea how to make first contact with the famed obstetrician, but once Deanna learned of Addison's profession and started talking about the plans she and Will had about having children, Beverly knew what she had to do.

"Yes, it should work," Beverly began. "Given their technology and the drugs they use, I think we will be ok. I've given you something that will counteract any injections they may give you, although I am not too confident in coming up with benign drugs to give you that will emulate the results we want them to find. If they attempt to use any imaging devices, B-4 has programmed the machine within the prosthetic to act according to a set of triggers; ultra-sounds, MRIs, cat scans and so forth."

"Does it look like an infant?" Deanna asked in regards to the machine inside of the prosthetic. Beverly smiled.

"Yes, generally. I made sure B-4 made it look remotely like a human baby, just in case the machine's sensor's malfunction." Deanna nodded. "And don't worry, if they inject you with anything, I have my equipment here, and I can easily use a hypo spray to-

"Hello," Alex Karev interrupted, walking in and looking down at his papers.

"Hello, I'm Beverly Howard," Beverly extended her hand. Deanna looked at her, still unsure whether it was a good idea for Beverly to use her real name. "And this is my sister, Deanna Howard." Alex shook Deanna's hand and began to ask her more questions about her pregnancy. Deanna answered each one with ease; Beverly had prepped her earlier while B-4 worked on the prosthetic and technical details.

-8-8-8-

"Doctor Karev?" A tall redhead stepped into the room. Alex turned and smiled.

"This is Doctor Montgomery, she will treat you today," Karev said, gesturing toward Addison. Beverly just stared, intrigued. The woman strode in with confidence, and Beverly swore her mother had her eyes. The resemblance, although faint, sent chills through her.

"Good morning," Addison said as she stepped toward Beverly and Deanna. "What do we have Karev?"

"Deanna Howard, 40, experiencing false labor, due date in two weeks. Wishes to know if she can have a c-section." Addison nodded.

"40?" She asked, noting the old age. Beverly looked at Deanna; it was the youngest age they thought Deanna could pass for. In reality, the two would be considered senior citizens, but technology had helped humans live longer and they looked considerably younger by 21st century standards.

"Yes," Deanna answered.

"Given your age, I'd say you should definitely schedule a c-section," Addison said as she stepped toward Deanna and slipped her hand under her blouse. "Lets see here," she said, as she examined her patient's belly.

Deanna suddenly cringed and gasped, and Addison froze. "Did that hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"Know, know it didn't," she said, looking into Addison's eyes. "I just…have a migraine and it hurt." Deanna looked near tears and Addison placed her hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok? Have you been experiencing migraines often?" Deanna looked toward Beverly. She wasn't prepared for this; she hadn't expected to be so greatly affected by Addison's emotions. Beverly didn't say anything.

"No, it doesn't occur frequently," she answered. Addison nodded, still concerned. "Ok, I'm going to have a nurse come in here and take some blood, if you don't mind." Addison removed her hand from under Deanna's shirt and turned to her intern. "Where were you previously treated?" she asked.

"My gynecologist owned a private practice. I was advised to come here."

"Ok," Addison said, flipping through the record that Beverly had put together nearly two hours before. "Well…once I get the test results" she said, looking at a papers in her hand, "and all is ok, I think we can schedule a date." She smiled at her newest patient and then turned to Beverly. Stopping momentarily she stared at the redhead. Beverly became slightly unnerved and swallowed nervously. Did she see a similarity between them? Why was she staring? Did the plan work or not?

"She will be ok," Addison finally said, smiling, breaking the silence and alleviating Beverly's tension. The older redhead watched as Montgomery and her intern exited the small room.

"It worked," Deanna announced flatly, staring at the door, her eyes still reflecting the pain she had felt earlier. She narrowed her eyes and her brow crinkled she hung her head.

"Deanna? Are you OK? What happened earli—"

"She looks like she can own the world, doesn't she?" Deanna asked lifting her head. Beverly frowned. "Her demeanor, her look, the way she strides in here with strode in here with such confidence…Looks like she has everything under control, everyone where she wants them." Deanna looked to Beverly and allowed a tear to slip down her cheek. "Beverly, she's in so much pain."

-8-8-8-

A/N: ok, I understand this was short, but I just wanted to post something b/c I haven't posted something in so long. Hope you enjoyed. Please R/R!

-8-8-8-

REDHEADED DOCS ROCK MY SOCKS

-8-8-8-


End file.
